Warriors Omen of the Stars 1 The Fourth Apprentice
by 1337ibrow
Summary: Starclan's fading, and only the three can save them. Lionblaze and Jayfeather must find the fourth apprentice. But there's a question that needs answering: Just who or what is causing Starclan to fade? They don't have much time to find out. T just in case
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, although it would be cool if I did.**

Warriors Omen of the Stars #1: The Fourth Apprentice

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; 7 lives left

Deputy: Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather – blind gray tabby tom with penetrating blue eyes

Apprentice: Toadpaw

Warriors

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Bumblepaw

Cloudtail – long haired white tome with blue eyes

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Spiderleg – long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Ferncloud – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Blossompaw

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Berrynose - cream coloured tom; missing part of tail

Apprentice: Briarpaw

Hazeltail – small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker – gray and white tom

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Ivypaw – tabby and white she-cat

Dovepaw - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Briarpaw - dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw – pale brown she-cat with dark stripe along her spine

Toadpaw – black and white tom

Rosepaw – dark cream she-cat

Queens

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes; expecting Birchfall's kits

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches; expecting Cloudtail's kits

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat; mother of Thornclaw's kits: Firekit, Honeykit, Darkkit, and Gorsekit

Icecloud – white she-cat; mother of Mousewhisker's kits: Hollykit, Leafkit, and Maplekit

Elders

Daisy – long haired cream she-cat from the horseplace

Longtail – blind pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat; formerly a kittypet

Graystripe – long haired gray tom

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Shadowclan

Leader: Russetstar – dark ginger she-cat; 6 lives left

Deputy: Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud –very small tabby tom

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Warriors

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Oakfur – small brown tom

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Tigerpelt – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Owlclaw – dark brown tom with white specks

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Shrewtail – gray and brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Snaketail – dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Scorchfire – dark ginger tom with red foot

Redwhisker – black tom with unusual red whiskers

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Foxclaw – dark reddish brown tom with amber eyes

Marshpelt – brown tom with black stripes

Suntail – golden tabby tom with a black tail

Apprentices

Flamepaw – orange tom with red markings and blue eyes

Pinepaw – brown tabby tom

Runningpaw – black and white tom

Stonepaw – gray tom with black specks

Frostpaw – white she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Snowbird – pure white she-cat; expecting Foxclaw's kits

Dawnpelt – plae grey she-cat with white patches; mother of Owlclaw's kits: Boulderkit and Adderkit

Olivespots – plae brown she-cat with greenish patches; mother of Suntail's kits: Shadowkit and Sharpkit

Elders

Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur; blind in both eyes

Tallpoppy – long legged light brown tabby she-cat

Windclan

Leader: Onestar – depressed brown tabby tom; 2 lives left

Deputy: Tornear – tabby tom with scarred ear

Apprentice: Sedgepaw

Medicine Cat: Kestrelwing – brown and white spotted tom

Warriors 

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Breezepelt – light gray tom with black specks

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice: Sweetpaw

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Swallowpelt – pretty gray she-cat with purple eyes

Antpelt – brown tom with one black ear

Apprentice: Morningpaw

Sunfoot – dark ginger tom with golden paws

Apprentice: Barkpaw

Apprentices

Sedgepaw – brown tom with black patch around an eye

Thistlepaw – grey and black tabby tom with one white paw

Sweetpaw – pale brown she-cat with a bushy tail

Morningpaw – tortoiseshell she-cat

Barkpaw – dark brown tom with a black patch on one ear

Queens

Willowlaw – gray she-cat; expecting Tornear's kits

Dewspots – spotted gray tabby she-cat; mother of Owlwhisker's kits: Tallkit and Swiftkit

Heathertail – pretty brown dusky she-cat; mother of Breezepelt's kits: Ashkit, Nightkit, Birdkit, and Moorkit

Elders

Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

Gorsetail – very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Riverclan

Leader: Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes; 5 lives left

Deputy: Reedwhisker – black tom

Apprentice: Beetlepaw

Medicine Cat: Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice: Willowshine

Warriors

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom

Minnowpelt – pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Pebblefoot – dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Pricklepaw

Mallowfur – light gray she-cat with long fur

Pouncetail – ginger and white tom

Apprentice: Petalpaw

Nettlewhisker – black tom with stiff whiskers

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom

Robinwing – black she-cat with red underbelly

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Rainstorm – mottled gray-blue tom

Apprentices

Beetlepaw – gray tom with beetle like black markings on back

Pricklepaw – brown tabby tom with very sharp claws

Petalpaw – creamy she-cat with warm amber eyes

Grasspaw – beautiful greenish she-cat with sparkling purple eyes

Queens

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat; expecting Nettlewhisker's kits

Dapplenose – mottled gray she-cat; expecting Voletooth's kits

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Rainstomr's kits: Hawkkit, Riverkit, and Streamkit

Graymist – pale gray tabby she-cat; mother of Pouncetail's kits: Leopardkit, Oakkit, and Stonekit

Elders

Stonestream – gray tom

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes

Cats Outside Clans

Hollyleaf – black she-cat with green eyes; thought dead

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; exiled for taking a mate and having kits

Crowfeather – dark gray tom; exiled for mating with a medicine cat

Sol – white and brown tabby long haired tom with pale yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about warriors.**

Prologue

Hollyleaf turned tail and ran into the tunnel, trying to escape Lionblaze and Jayfeather. A thundering crash made her halt in her steps and glance back. Turning around completely, in the darkness she gasped with disbelief. Her only way out of this tunnel was blocked by a huge pile of dirt.

_This must be kind of like how Jayfeather sees things. _She thought. _It might be the last thing I ever see. It's leafbare! How long do I have?_

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf!" she heard Jayfeather yell.

Hollyleaf was about to yell back when she heard Lionblaze: "It's too late! She's gone." Lionblaze was saying, his voice heavy with loss. "She's dead. No cat could've survived that."

What he said crushed Hollyleaf as if she really had been crushed by the dirt.

She was beginning to get dizzy from the lack of air. Hollyleaf began furiously clawing through the dirt, which was beginning to freeze.

_Jayfeather, Lionblaze! _She tried to propel her thoughts. _I'm coming!_

She finally broke out of the tunnel, expecting them to be standing there, waiting to greet her with purrs. Instead, she saw empty forest. Lowering her head and tail, she began to trek back to the camp when a voice stopped her.

"You are not one of them."

Hollyleaf turned. "Sol!" she hissed, swiping an unsheathed claw at him. "You've ruined everything!"

Sol shrugged. "The clans rejected me. They all want me dead. Why should I help them?"

Hollyleaf suddenly leapt on top of the rogue, clawing his ear to shreds before jumping off.

"I want answers. As many as you can give." She threatened. "Or the other ear goes too."

Sol dipped his head. "Very well."

"You are not one of the three." He said.

Hollyleaf gasped. Ignoring her, Sol continued. "One of Whitewing's kits is the one."

Hollyleaf tilted her head to one side. "Who?" she asked.

Sol shrugged again. "I can't tell yet. Perhaps when they are apprentices, I can tell you."

"Newleaf…." She breathed.

Sol nodded. "Yes."

"Then I'll return to you then." Hollyleaf decided.

Hollyleaf started back up to the north of the territory. No one cared that she was gone. All Jayfeather and Lionblaze seemed to care about right now was whether Ivykit or Dovekit was the fourth apprentice. She would wait up north, until newleaf, when she would return to Sol. Then, the clans _would _hear from her again.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry about not updating, I've been really busy. However, I found the old versions of my chapters, so I've re-typed chapter one. Please tell me your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**Chapter 1 – Dreams**

Dovekit was dreaming. Padding through the forest, she came to a clearing bathed in moonlight and sunshine at the same time. Glancing around, she saw three she-cats staring down at her.

"I'm sorry." She crouched down. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

The one in the middle looked away, her eyes betraying great sadness.

"I'm Yellowfang." The one on the right spoke. "To your left is Spottedleaf; on your right is Bluestar."

As she spoke, Spottedleaf began to fade. Dovekit whimpered and backed a few paw steps, scared. When Spottedleaf was gone, Bluestar turned to her.

"Starclan is fading, along with their power." She said. "Tell Jayfeather and Lionblaze that only they can stop it. Tell them also that you are the fourth apprentice."

"Why?" Dovekit asked.

Bluestar was beginning to fade. Yellowfang spoke instead.

"They will explain everything. All we can tell you is that you need to be trained."

Dovekit stared at them in fear as Bluestar disappeared and Yellowfang began to fade as well.

"Dovekit! Dovekit!"

Dovekit raised her head and blinked. She was back in the nursery, cuddled against Whitewing's body. Ivykit was watching her.

"Come on, Dovekit!" she squeaked excitedly. "Let's play catch the mouse!"

"Not right now." Dovekit shook her head sadly. "I have to go see Jayfeather."

"Why?" Ivykit tipped her head to one side.

"I can't tell you. Sorry." Dovekit apologized.

"You're no fun! I'm going to play with Maplekit and Leafkit!" Ivykit snapped.

Dovekit opened her mouth in protest, and then shut it. She could explain everything later. Carefully picking her way through the nursery, Dovekit raced toward the media\cine cat den.

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" she called.

Jayfeather faced Whitestorm and Lionheart.

"Why are you disappearing?" he asked.

"We don't know." Lionheart murmured. "All we know is that you and Lionblaze have to train the fourth apprentice to use her powers quickly. Only you three can save Starclan…." His voice trailed off as he disappeared, and soon only Whitestorm was there.

"Jayfeather. Meeting with the three can only speed up the fading process for the cats meeting them. Be prepared to meet many cats in your guidance."

Jayfeather dipped his head and then stared at Whitestorm in disbelief as the white cat faded away completely.

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather!"

With a hiss, his world became black once more.

"What is it?" he grumbled.

"I need to tell you and Lionblaze something." It was Dovekit. "Something… something important."

Jayfeather sensed knowledge weighing her down, and couldn't help but wonder if she knew of the three.

"Let's go get Lionblaze, then." He told her.

Lionblaze faced Firestar, staring at him in disbelief.

"Starclan is fading?!" he gasped.

"Yes." Firestar sighed. "Only the three can save us."

"How?" Lionblaze asked, shocked.

"You will find out soon." Firestar dipped his head as he faded away.

"Wait!" Lionblaze urged. "Is Ashfur in Starclan?"

Firestar opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, he had faded away completely.

Lionblaze sprung to his paws in his nest in the warriors den. Dovekit and Jayfeather stood before him.

"The forest. Now." Jayfeather ordered.

In the forest, Jayfeather and Lionblaze quietly shared their dreams from Starclan. Once they were done, Lionblaze turned to Dovekit and asked,

"What did you want, Dovekit?"

"Well, I had a dream from Starclan." Dovekit started. "I met Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang. Spottedleaf faded, and Bluestar told me to tell you that Starclan is fading, and only you can stop it. She said that I was the fourth apprentice. When Bluestar faded, Yellowfang told me I needed to be trained, and then she faded to. What's happening?"

Jayfeather glanced at Lionblaze, and then back to Dovekit. Sighing, he started.

"There was a prophecy told to Firestar." He said. "There will be three, kin of your kin, who have the power of the stars in their paws."

Dovekit stared at the ground for a moment, her face scrunched in concentration as she thought. Finally, she glanced back up and stared at him.

"Does that mean that I'm…?"

"One of the three?" Lionblaze finished. "Yes."

**A/N: Please vote for Rosepaw's warrior name! It'll be closed after chapter 2 comes up. You can vote for it on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please, go to my profile and fill out the poll! It'll be closing very soon.**

**Sorry about not updating! I've been very busy. I re-wrote chapter one a bit, so you might want to check it out again.**

**Remember, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

Disappointment

Dovekit stared at Lionblaze, before backing away.

"What about Ivykit?" she asked nervously.

"She'll probably have a normal life, not troubled like ours." Jayfeather shrugged.

"I want a normal life too!" she protested.

"You catch on real fast, don't you?" Jayfeather growled. "I thought it was great for the longest time."

"But we'll help you." Lionblaze tried to comfort her. "We'll train you, help you live with it, help you keep the secret."

"I don't wanna!" Dovekit wailed.

"Please!" Lionblaze pressed. "We can help!"

Dovekit turned tail and ran back into the camp. Ignoring the startled mews of Brackenfur and Cloudtail eating prey and Squirrelflight exiting the warriors den, she sped into the nursery, bowling over Ivykit and leaping into Whitewing.

"Ow!" Ivykit cried out. "What was that for?!"

"Hush, Ivykit." Whitewing soothed. "Dovekit, what's wrong?"

"L-Lionblaze a-and J-Jayfeather t-t-took me out to t-th-the f-forest." Dovekit stuttered as she tried not to cry.

"But we're not allowed out there!" Ivykit's voice was shocked.

Whitewing's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"I told them I had a dream, and then they scared me!" Dovekit wailed. "I don't like them!"

"It's okay, hush now." Whitewing calmed her, "I'll warn the clan not to let Jayfeather or Lionblaze near you."

By the time Jayfeather and Lionblaze got back to camp, Whitewing had spread the story to Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight.

"Quickly!" Jayfeather hissed as most of them glared at them both. "Get to Bramblestar and ask for Dovekit as your apprentice!"

"What about-" Lionblaze started.

"Don't worry!" Jayfeather muttered. "I'll hold them off."

As Lionblaze reached the highledge, he glanced back to see Jayfeather bravely hissing and swiping at Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Whitewing, Ferncloud, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg. Squirrelflight stood nearby, clearly unsure of what she should do. Lionblaze knew in a heartbeat that she knew they hadn't scared Dovekit intentionally. He turned into Bramblestar's den.

"Yes, Lionblaze?" Bramblestar glanced up from a mouse he was eating, staring at Lionblaze with anger. He was still angry at Squirrelflight.

"I was wondering if-" Lionblaze started.

"Spit it out." Bramblestar rolled his eyes.

"If I could have Dovekit as my first apprentice." Lionblaze finished, trying to look calm, even though inside he was furious.

"Bramblestar glared at him, obviously thinking.

"Very well." He said finally. "We'll see if you can hold up."

"Promise?" Lionblaze forgot his anger and leaned in eagerly.

"Yes. We'll have the naming ceremony right away."

"Thank-you Bramblestar." Lionblaze dipped his head and backed out of the den.

Once in the clearing, he saw Jayfeather disappear underneath Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Whitewing. Squirrelflight was nearby, trying to hold her own against Ferncloud, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg.

"How dare they…." Lionblaze hissed. "They will pay."

He crouched, and leapt into the battle, knocking Cloudtail and Brackenfur off of Jayfeather. He head butted Whitewing away and yanked his brother up to his paws. He turned and was barely in time to knock Cloudtail flying with his paw. He rushed over to Squirrelflight and swiped an unsheathed paw along Spiderleg's flank, causing him to leap in alarm into Thornclaw.

"What is going on here?!" it was Bramblestar, his voice shocked. "Brackenfur what is this? I expect better from my deputy."

"I'm deeply sorry Bramblestar." Brackenfur apologized. "These two have been terrorizing kits."

He swung his head to glare at Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Lionblaze glared back until Brackenfur glanced back at Bramblestar.

"Those two wouldn't terrorize kits." Bramblestar mewed. "Not on purpose. They are loyal, unlike some cats in this clan."

Squirrelflight's head drooped at the comment.

"Now is not the time for these things, however." Bramblestar said. "Today is an important day. Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Bramblestar." Brackenfur sounded surprised.

Lionblaze knew why; Bramblestar hadn't told Brackenfur about Dovekit and Ivykit.

"Good." Bramblestar raised his head. "All cats truly loyal to Thunderclan and the warrior code, gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!"

**A/N: So, how was it? A bit of a cliffhanger for this chapter!**

**Please review!**


End file.
